


Is That Alright?

by TreesHaveHearts



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Leonardo (TMNT), Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT4, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Shyness, Turtle Sex (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesHaveHearts/pseuds/TreesHaveHearts
Summary: Leo's brothers learn more about him every day.AKALeo discovering his sexuality.





	Is That Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> I love a shy Leonardo. A gay, shy Leo is even better! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is also unedited trash, so please enjoy this garbage!

_5:00 AM: Wake up, meditate, breakfast._ Leo ran over his mental checklist as he made his bed. It was a Saturday so there was no training, he would most likely have the entire morning to himself.

He walks out into the lair and shivers when cold air hits him. It’s always quiet in the mornings, today isn’t any different. After making tea for Splinter and himself, he makes his way to the dojo. He had been meditating with his father on Saturday morning for so long that is was practically a habit at this point. Splinter was already up, sitting in the middle of the room. Leo sat beside him and offered him a cup of hot tea.

“Thank you, Leonardo.” Splinter sighed as he took a sip of the warm drink. Leo smiled and nodded. He loved morning like these.

Their meditation session lasted a bit longer than usual and when Leo left the dojo it was almost 6:00. His brothers still wouldn’t be up for another hour or so, leaving Leo plenty of precious quiet alone time. He went straight to his room and put on a pair of headphones. Recently, he had started writing music. He wasn’t the best, but it was almost therapeutic.

 _7:30 AM- Breakfast, chores and group meditation._ Leo could hear his brothers roughhousing in the kitchen from his bedroom. Mikey never really made breakfast on the weekends, everyone tended to fend for themselves so it was a little weird for them to all be up and about at the same time.

“What kind of person eats the last of the cereal and puts the empty box back in the cupboard?” Raph argued while throwing an empty box of fruit loops into the trash. Leo frowned, his face hardening as he stepped into the kitchen. He could tell that Raph was already in a sour mood, it was probably a good thing they didn’t have training today.

“What's going on?” Leo butted into the conversation. Mikey’s eyes lit up and he hid behind his older brother.

“Raph’s just throwing a fit! It’s not a big deal, April can get us some more cereal tomorrow.” Mikey explained, not doing much to resolve the situation. Leo sighed and took a seat at the table.

“Can’t you find something else to eat, Raph?” Leo asked, causing his hotheaded brother to growl and walk out of the kitchen.

“Ya always gotta take their side…” Raph grumbled as he left. Mikey grinned and took his seat beside Leo.

“Thanks, he’s been in a bad mood all morning.” Mikey chatted before taking a large sip of his orange juice.

“I’d watch out if I were you, ya know how he gets,” Donnie interjected, not bothering to look up from his laptop. Leo only nodded and grabbed an apple from the table.

“I’ll just stay out of his way.” Leo sighed and took a bite, his brothers went back to talking and eating their breakfast while Leo sat in silence, casually munching on his apple.

 _12:00 AM- Chores, Meditation with Family, Lunch._ Leo almost always finished his chores before his brothers were even close to being done. Mainly because they put them off until the last possible minute. They had a rotating schedule, and this week Leo was in charge of laundry and the bathrooms. Bathrooms were simple enough and weren’t even that dirty so he managed to finish them in less than an hour. Leo went around the house, picking up clothes and blankets that needed washing.

It would be another hour before Splinter called them in for meditation. Although they didn't have training on Saturdays, meditation was mandatory. Leo enjoyed it, but his brothers always had complaints. Leo set his laundry basket on the ground and knocked on Raph’s door. His younger brother didn’t answer and instead turned up his music. Leo grimaced, Raph’s music taste was awful.

“Raph! I need your laundry.” Leo called out before trying to open the door. It was locked. Leo sighed and knocked louder this time. Raph slung the door open and glared down at him.

“What.” He snapped, his music still blaring obnoxiously. Leo kept a blank face before gesturing to the laundry.

“Your laundry?”

Rah scowled and slammed the door, Leo could hear him rummaging around his room. He came out a few seconds later with an armful of blankets and clothes. He dumped them into the basket before going back in his room, not bothering to shut the door this time.

“Thanks, you should probably get started with the dojo soon. I don’t want Splinter getting mad at you for not doing your chores.” Leo said before shitting the door and walking off to finish his chores. Raph’s music turned up more and Leo heard the door lock.

 _6:00 PM- Family time._ Leo sat in the living room with the rest of his family. April had decided to come over and she had brought Casey along. He watched as Casey and Raph joked around, eating pizza and talking about some show they both enjoyed. Leo wished he could have a similar relationship with his brothers. It had been a while since he had actually spent time with his siblings.

Watching Raph laugh- really laugh left a strange feeling in Leo’s stomach. He decided to skip dinner and go to bed early. He didn’t feel like eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me! Please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
